


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: JYP Supernatural Investigators [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Investigators, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Don't Like Don't Read, Human Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Boyfriends, Protective Changbin, Protective Minho, Still Idolverse, Supernatural Law Enforcement, Vampire Lee Minho | Lee Know, Vampire Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "I can take care of myself."
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: JYP Supernatural Investigators [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804780
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**8:54 AM**

Minho forced his eyes open.He looked over at the window to see that the sun was just rising over the horizon. _That's probably what woke me up._ He thought to himself.

He didn't have much time to ponder about it however,since he felt Changbin stirring from next to him.


End file.
